


Hand to Chest

by AetherBunny



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky would creep into bed with him, bringing his own blankets to add to Steve's mound...Eventually Steve would stop shivering, would stop rattling like and old car, eventually he'd relax. Nothing was so bad if Bucky was right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand to Chest

It would happen in winter when Steve was so cold and his body turned on him completely, the shiver locking his joints and making him shake and pant until he wheezed. It would happen in spring when everything was beautiful and the flowers bloomed and crept into his lungs and the change in weather wrought havoc on his not yet recovered frame.

Bucky would creep into bed with him, bringing his own blankets to add to Steve's mound.

"Hey kid, hey." He'd whisper to him as if he where some desprate animal ready to bolt and not a poor frail man stuck in his bed like someone three times his age. "Come here." He'd pull Steve flush against him and pin him there with a hand to his chest. "In and out, in and out."

Eventually Steve would stop shivering, would stop rattling like and old car, eventually he'd relax. Nothing was so bad if Bucky was right there with him.

He didn't have time to cry when Bucky first went down, and he still did not have the time when he woke up. There was no time when fighting Winter and by then he was too tired to try.

It took some time, but they brought Bucky back to him. Not the man in the mask with the hands to his brain, but his oldest friend. He refused to let Bucky stay on his own, taking advantage of the artificial softening of his hard head.

"It will be just like old times, just for a few nights then I promise you can go." A few nights was a lie and they both knew, but neither would say otherwise. 

Steve let him take the bed. 

"No really, the couch here is great, they made sure it was long enough for even me to fit on. Sometimes I fall asleep on it anyway." 

It didn't last long when three nights in there was shouting to wake the dead coming from his bedroom. Bucky was upright, eyes wild but not awake, thrashing in the blanket, his arm catching the moonlight through the blinds.

"Buck, Bucky hey." Steve's voice soft against his iron grip. Bucky fought harder when he came to restrained by another human being. Then he cried, enough for the both of them probably. Steve only climbed in bed next to him, taking up most of the space. He tucked his friend into him and rested a hand on his chest.

"In and out, in and out."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a very long time ago, and just never put it it up. Whoops.


End file.
